Foster Love
by Nerdy-Tomboy
Summary: What if Callie and Jude had a sister, Hibiscus. She's like a diary with a lock, only 2 ways to get in: with a key or break in. Callie and Jude are the keys, but will there be someone to break in? Also let's pretend the rules against foster sibling having a romantic relationship don't exist :) The cover is Hibiscus
1. Chapter 1

**(Callie's pov)**

I was looking in through the back door window at our foster dad's house and I saw the two people I came for in the kitchen doing the dishes. "Jude! Hibee!" I whisper-yelled. No answer so I told Brandon to go around front so I could get in. he got up and explained he was lost while I snuck in I was almost to the kitchen doorway when he saw me. "Hey what are you doing here?" He yelled. "I just wann- No! Get out now!" He yelled cutting me off. "Hey, Hey stop!" Brandon tried taking a few steps in the house. "No you stop!" he yelled pulling a gun out of the nightstand and a pocket knight out of his pocket. He turned back to me "Get out now." "Just let me talk to Jude and Hibee. Please." I said starting to cry a little. "No! Just get the hell out or I'll shoot or cut you." He said pointing the gun at Brandon and the knife at me . "Brandon just go I don't want you to get hur- No I'm not leaving you!" he said cutting me off. "Please let us go you don't even like us here." Jude said taking a few steps forward. "No, you need to shut up or I'll cut you too!" He yelled grabbing Jude by his collar. "Don't you dare you touch him!" Hibiscus yelled storming forwards. He dropped Jude and got in Hibiscus's face. They were nose to nose "What are you gonna do if I do touch him?" He asked taunting her ."I'll beat the hell out of you and enjoy it."Hibiscus growled. "Oh so what if I do this?" He asked raising the knife in the air to cut Jude. Hibiscus shoved him back as the knife was coming down and it cut through her right arm. She fell down screamed in pain. I dropped down to her just as Brandon's mom busts in. "Drop the weapons and get down on your knees and put your hands behind your head!" She ordered.

**Line Break**

We were back at the Foster's house safe and sound…well kind. We got Hibiscus's arm wrapped up and got everybody packed up. We were in the kitchen introducing ourselves. "This is Brandon, Mariana, and Jesus. I am Stef and this is my wife Lena." Stef introduced. "Well I'm Hibiscus." Hibiscus said awkwardly. "And I'm Jude. Nice to meet you." He said politely. I remembered something and I looked in my bag for it. "Hey Hibee did you grab your medicine?" I asked looking up. "Yes, but I'm gonna need more soon." She replied picking at her laptop bag. "She takes medicine?" Lena asked. "Yeah, she has ADHD." I answered. "OK." Lena said starting towards the stairs. "Brandon, Jesus can you help me get the extra pillows and blankets?" Stef asked. "Sure." They said together.

**(Hibiscus's pov)**

I walked towards the living room and took out my laptop and plugged it up. Then I sat down with Callie and Jude. "I'm sorry." Jude said sadly causing Callie and I to look over at him. "Why you didn't do anything." Callie said. "You too got hurt because of me though." He said looking away. "No we didn't it wasn't your fault. I promise." Callie said sweetly. "Well… unless you told him to try and cut knowing I would save you and get myself cut. That was all part of your plan huh." I said pulling him over to me to tickle him. "Haha no i- it wasn't. S-stop it. Haha C-Callie help." He said laughing. "Ok." She said starting to him too. "I –m-ment help me." He laughed. Just Then Brandon and Jesus came down the stairs. We all look at each other awkwardly. To break the awkwardness I tickled Jude making him break out in a laughing fit again. We all laughed with him.


	2. Advanced classes and cool pictuers

**Renee- I am very sorry it's supposed to be Hibiscus (Hi-bis-cuss) Hibiscus is my favorite flower and I have always liked that name and actually I don't know really. My friend, Randall and I were talking at loch and he asked me "what would you want to name our child if we were ever together and had one?" So I said Hibiscus for a girl because she will always be my favorite flower. **

**Oh also I screwed up in the last chapter Hibiscus has ADHD and ADD. Also I'm not in 11****th**** grade so I don't really know the classes I'm in 7****th**** well 8****th**** now. Oh check out the new cover for the story I drew it.  
**

**(Hibiscus's pov)**

Callie woke me up by shaking me. "Come on School starts in about an hour, get dressed." She said. "K." I replied picking out some clothes. Then I went to shower and change. I was done in about ten minutes. I was wearing a black t-shirt with a ninja on it, black ripped skinny jeans, and black converses. I left my hair down and curly like it was naturally and now I am looking for my fake nerd glasses. "I put them on my shirt when I was leaving our foster dad's then I put them on my bag and they aren't there." I thought to myself. Then I realized where they. I walk to the kitchen behind Jude. "Hmm I wonder where my fake glasses are." I said with a fake oblivious tone. Callie smiled "I think I found them Hibee." "Really! Where?" I said. She pointed to Jude's face. "I knew it." I said reaching over his head to his face and pulling them of his face and putting them on my head. He turned around and stuck his tongue out playfully. I stuck mine out too. "Hibiscus did you take your medicine?" Stef asked. "Umm no actually I don't know where it is." I answered. "Oh well they are in that box with Jesus's pills. Jesus show her where the box is and while you're at it take yours." Stef said. "K mom." He said almost running to the box. I walk over to the box and grab mine I noticed that he only had three left and didn't take any. I just took mine and acted like I didn't notice. "Oh I still need to change your bandage." Callie said. She took my first bandage off and threw it away. "I think it will leave a scar." I said looking at it. "I'm sorry." Lena said sadly. "Why? Scars are cool." I said looking up. "Oh ok. Well congrats I guess." She said with a confused expression. Callie finished my arm and we left. Lena showed Jude his classes and then me mine. Mine took a little longer since I have two advanced classes which means I'm supposed to sit in a science and LA class a grade or in my case two above my grade. But I chose not to tell people that. My schedule: Social Studies 523, History 536,Chorus 854, Gym 861, lunch, Math 519, Advanced Science 906(Callie's class), then Advanced English 911 (Callie's class). Lean told all my regular classes would be with Jesus so he can show me the way. I had to nearly run to keep up. Then we sort of ran into a problem. Lexi's ex, Tanner isn't so nice and nether is Jesus but he may be like me if he doesn't take his ADHD pills he get mad easy I'm just bomb waiting to explode. They started to fight so I grabbed Tanner left arm and twisted behind his back and did the same with Jesus's right arm right as the teacher showed up. "Great. On my first day too." We were all escorted to Lena's office. She talked to Tanner first. Then us. "Really you are starting fights on your first day." Lena said. "Well I didn't start it I just stopped it." I clarified. "OK. Jesus did you take your pills?" "Yeah." He said "Are you sure?" "Yeah 100%." He said. "Ok I guess it's time to call Dr. - can't I just have one bad day?" he said stopping her. "Ok well the bell is about to ring so just go to your elective." Lena said dismissing us. I grabbed my laptop bag and other bag with my books and left. I was about to turn the corner when I felt to hands on my wrist. I turned to see Tanner and Jesus glaring at each other. "Umm if you two are gonna fight again leave me out of it." I said trying to pull my arm away but they only held on tighter. "Oh that kinda what I wanted to ask you about." Tanner said releasing my wrist. "Me too." Jesus said doing the same. "What?" I said kinda confused. "Why'd did you stop our fight?" Tanner asked. "Well because I didn't want to watch you two bash you cute little faces in." Then I realized what I said. "Wait you think we cute?" Jesus asked smirking. "N-no." I said crossing my arms. "Well maybe a little, but that means nothing." I said blushing a little. "Yeah that blush on your face says different Hibiscus." Jesus smirking still. "Well I gotta go. Later Hibiscus." Tanner said handing me a piece of paper. It was his number "Could you just show me to my next class?" "Sure what is it?" Jesus asked. "Chorus 854." "Oh that's right next to my next class, computers." Jesus said smiling.

**(Callie's Pov) **

I was on my way to Math when I saw Jesus and Hibiscus walking together. "It's kinda of creepy to watch your little sister like that." "Ahh! Don't do that." I said glaring at Brandon. "Why it's true and it was kinda funny." He said laughing. "Shut up. I'm just happy my sister isn't an outcast like me." I said picking at my bag. "You're not an outcast. Why would you think that?" he asked. "Because I was in Jail and people think I'm gonna do something' to them." I said looking at him. "Ok well you know you're not gonna do anything so why does it matter, also we should get to class." Brandon said starting to walk away. I just smiled and followed him.

**(Jesus's pov) **

We were almost to our classes so decided to grab Hibiscus's Nerd glasses off her. "Hey give those back!" she yelled. "Nope." I laughed as I held them above my head. "But they're mine." "So." I taunted. "That's stealing." She said jumping to get them since she was short. She almost had them so pulled back them back at the last moment. She started to lean on me trying to reach them. She was leaning more and more so eventually we fell over she was on top between my legs. "Jeeze can't you wait till we are somewhere private and we get to know each other better?" I said smirking at our position. "Shut up." She said blushing. Her glasses fell out of my hand when we fell but didn't go far so she reached up causing her chest to come closer to my face. Thank god they weren't people in the hall anymore. "Thank you." She said standing up. She stuck her hand out to help me up. Then the bell rang. "Crap." She said. "Don't worry our classes are right here." I said pointing to the classrooms. "Oh well see you in about 45 minutes." She said smiling. "Yeah." I said.

**50 minutes later**

I walked out of my class and looked for Hibiscus. I saw her coming out of class and putting a drawing tablet in her laptop bag's biggest pocket. "What's that?" I said coming up behind her. "Nothing!" She said quickly a defensively. "Are you sure?" Raising an eyebrow. "Y-yeah." She said nervously. "OK." I said still not believing her. "Now I have…Gym. That would be where." She asked looking at me hopefully. "With me actually."I smiled. "Well lead the way then." She said putting up her schedule. We walked right down the hall to Gym and went to change. Hibiscus changed into a black Racer back tank-top, jean shorts and some sneakers. "Ok today we are playing soccer. I am gonna split you up in to two different teams. Stand in a straight line." The Coach said. "I wanna be on the blue team." I said to myself mainly. "Why?" Hibiscus asked. "I like blue and their wrist bands don't fall off as easy." I answered her. "Well then stand right about here." Hibiscus said moving me so there were two people between us. The coach came by and picked Hibiscus for the blue team then the next two people for yellow then me for blue. "Grab your team wrist band and head out to the field." The coach yelled. We got outside and the coach gave us our positions Hibiscus and I were midfield. "Be careful." I said to Hibiscus. "Do they have the good players?" She asked. "No it's just that this gym class goes for blood whenever we play anything." I explained. "Oh. Well I think I'm gonna enjoy this." She smirked. A whistle blew starting the death match. I was kinda watching Hibiscus the whole time. It turns out she really good. She ducked under every kick and punch and scored most of the goals. She had the ball and someone tried to steal it and she kicked the ball in the air and cart wheeled over her attacker, stood back up hit the ball with her head and slid under somebody else let the ball come back down to the ground and kicked it into the goal. In the end we won. We all went and changed and left for our next class. "Hey Hibiscus, that was amazing your actually really good." I said walking backwards in front of her. "For one, thank you. Two, you can call me Hibee if you want. Three, you really need to calm down and last but definitely not least you can't stop taking your pills." She said the last part quietly. "How did you know?" I asked stopping. "I noticed that you had three pills this morning and you didn't take any. You should tell your moms you need more." She said softly. "No! I can't they just searched the school for drugs because someone is selling them and my moms are gonna start thinking that I'm selling them and I'm sure as hell not taking the blame for whoever is!" I yelled be careful not to say Mariana's name. She flinched when I yelled at her. "Fine, ok whatever. Do what you please just don't get into anymore fights." She said looking away from me to try and hide the tears that were starting to fall from her eyes. I instantly regretted yelling at her. "Hibee look I'm sorry- no it's fine I gotta go." She said cutting me off and starting to walk away. "You don't know where the class room is." I said starting to follow her. "Yeah I do it's next to the library. I'll find it." She said not looking back. I didn't even try anymore we were gonna be late so I just started to walk to class.

**(Hibiscus's pov)**

I was walking quickly to get to class because we have like three minutes to get to math. I made it just in time. I sat in the back so I hopefully don't get called on boy was I wrong. "Hibiscus do you know?" our teacher asked pointing at the problem. I had to look at it for a while it was, which compound sentence is the equivalent of |x - 5| = 4? "Why doesn't he pick someone who can actually read and understand it, like me. Because I don't have a stupid disorder that make me even more stupid." Said some brunette with way too much make up on causing some other girls to laugh with her. Unfortunately the teacher heard her. "Ms. Price that was unbelievably rude I want you to apologize right now!" He said. "It's fine I've heard it all before." I said waving it off. "Also the answer is D: x - 5 = 4 or x - 5 = -4." I said while looking directly at brunette and then smiled. "Correct, I guess she could actually read and understand it." He said the last part while looking at brunette. "Time for lunch." He said dismissing us. I grabbed my laptop bag and two pencils, and mechanical and wooden. And left the room. I bought my lunch and looked for a solitary spot. I found one it was on the side of the school with a thickly branched tree next to the corner. I sat with my back to the tree. I took my laptop out of my bag and turned it on. I pulled my drawing book out of my bag and flipped to my new picture. When laptop booted up I pulled up the picture I was drawing. I started to finish my drawing. I was so into it I didn't even notice someone next to me until "Wow that's really good." They said causing me to jump and drop my pencil. I looked up to see Jesus. "Sorry I didn't mean to scare you." He said. "Can I sit down?" He asked quietly. "Sure." I said picking up my pencil. "I'm really sorry about earlier. Please don't hate me forever." He said really nicely. "I don't hate you I'm barely mad at you. I just don't really like making people mad so much unless I'm already mad or in a bad mood." I said finishing my picture. It was two baby anime kittens. "Well you didn't make me mad it was the situation." He said looking at my picture. "Why?" I asked not really caring that he was looking at my picture. He explained that his sister was stealing his pills and was selling and how he doesn't want her to get in trouble. "Oh ok well I have about a month left so we can split mine." I said flipping the page to start a new picture. "Really thanks." He smiled. We talked for most of lunch about many different things. I brought up how I love skateboarding but my last one had suffered my foster father's wrath. "Why don't you get a new one." He asked stealing my apple. "I don't have quite enough money yet. Plus I want mine custom."I said taking the apple and taking a bite out of it. "A custom skateboard, those cost a lot." He said taking the apple back and eating some of it. "I know that's why people get jobs." I said taking the apple back. "Do you have one?" he asked. "Yea kinda, it's at Quick Karate. I teach the little kids because the owner saw how I was playing with the kids outside the store and thinks I'm good with kids. I get paid $50 an hour. But I used that money for… something else." I said handing the apple back. "What else would you spend hundreds of dollars on?" He said laughing a little. "Umm nothing really, but I can't really save up until I fix them all up." I said not paying attention to what I was saying. "What do you have to fix?" Jesus asked confused. I then realized I spoke all of that out loud. "Nothing!" I said really quickly. "Ok." He said with the fake I-believe-you tone. The bell rang signaling the end of lunch. We talked until I had to go to science and English. "See ya later I guess." Jesus said kinda sadly. "Yeah see ya." I said waving to him and walking towards the 11th grade building. I saw Brandon with his girlfriend and felt kinda bad that I had to interrupt them but I had to. "Hey Brandon." I said walking up to them. "Hey Hibiscus, 8th grade is in another building."I'm supposed to be in this building I have advanced Science and English. I have class with you and Callie." I said showing him my schedule. "Wow you have advanced classes up two grades that is pretty cool. Well I gotta go babe see you later." He said handing my schedule back and showing me the way to science." I sat in between Brandon and Callie. I tried to focus but one thing…well person kept my mind occupied; Jesus.


	3. DONT IGNORE!

Ok i have been forgetting something in every chapter. If you click on my profile you will see the outfits Hibee,Callie and new characters wear so please check them out.


	4. quinceañera love

**Oh I forgot in the last chapter that Callie in Mariana's room Jude in Brandon's and Hibiscus in Jesus's. **

**(Hibiscus' pov)**

I was talking to Jesus about my cut which is starting to look like a scar while Mariana asked Callie to be in her court because it turns out Mariana's friend stole Jesus's pills whenever she came over and then sold them at school and now she's in rehab "Oh Hibiscus her little sister doesn't want to come now that Kelsey's in rehab." Mariana pushed. "And?" I said taking a sip of my drink. "And that means you can be in my court too?" she asked. "Sure why not." I smiled. Mariana and I are almost best friends. "I turned back to Jesus as Callie walked over and whispered something in Mariana's ear. "You two have to get gowns fit. You can go tomorrow since it's really late." Mariana smiled. Hearing that I did a spit take into Jesus's face. Everybody gasped as Jesus sat there cover in root beer. "I have to wear a gown?" I asked looking Mariana. "Really you don't even say sorry or offer me a towel." Jesus said. I threw a towel at his face. "There." I said still looking at Mariana. "Yeah it's a Quinceanera." She said. "Well I'm just gonna stand on the side." I said. "Why?" Lena asked. "I don't know-She can't dance." Jude interrupted bluntly. I felt my face flush. "You can't dance?" Jesus asked. "No I never really learned. I don't do all that girly stuff." I said looking down. "Well I'll help you since you are going to dance with me." He smiled. "Just don't spit on me." he laughed "Shut up." I pouted causing him to laugh more. I smiled because that laugh is doing something to me and I am not sure if it's bad or good but I like it. I noticed Jude looking at me weirdly. "What?" I asked. "Nothing." He smiled. (Jesus's pov) I felt a little weird when Hibee smiled at me but it wasn't a bad weird it was…I don't really know so I just ignored it. Hibee got up and tried to leave until I grabbed her wrist. "Where are you going'? We were having a perfect conversation and it's rude to just walk away like that." I said playfully. "I'm going to our room." she said trying to leave still. "What are going to go do?" I urged pulling her back closer to me. "None of your business." She said. "I will tickle you until you tell me." I said loosening my grip. Her eyes went wide "You wouldn't." She said. By now most attention were on us. "I would." I said. She grabbed my glass of water and dumped it on me and everybody gasped. I let her go because it was cold and she ran upstairs into our room. "Mariana imma use your bathroom door." I said going upstairs to get her. I went In through Mariana's room to my room. She had her back to me so I took off my shirt because it was really wet and went up behind her and put my hand over her mouth so she didn't scream. "Are you gonna tell me what you were gonna do?" I asked she shook her head no. "Ok you asked for it." I started to tickle her. "Ah ha no s-stop." She pulled out of my grip and ran around so I chased her for a little but I caught up to her and pushed her against a wall and pinned her arms above her head. She looked at me as if she was nervous or wanted something but didn't know what. She looked really cute when she was confused or nervous. "Are you gonna tell me now?" I asked snapping back to reality. "No." she shook her head. "Ok." I started to tickle her and she moved to get away but I just grabbed her wrist to pull her back but I tripped causing me to fall on her. (Hibiscus's pov) He was tickling me and then he was falling and the next thing I know; he was on me and I was almost kissing him! I mean not that I don't want to it's just… His eyes widened and he quickly stood up "I am so sorry, I didn't mean to…" He said turning pink. I quickly stood up feeling disappointed. I heard Brandon opened the door. "Hey guys it's time for bed." He said and then shut the door. "I'm gonna go say goodnight to Callie and Jude." I said walking towards the door. I went to Brandon's room first and said goodnight to Jude. I then went into Mariana's room and said night to Callie kinda quickly only because I wanted to go back to my room. I went to the other side of our room and told him to turn around. I changed into a tank top and my shorts and went to lie down. I turned off the light on the way to my bed "Goodnight." I said lying down. "Night." He said walking over to his bed. The next morning Stef knocked to wake us up. I sat up and I looked at Jesus and blushed while I thought about what almost happened last night. Jesus sat up and looked at me and smiled at me I smiled back. I got up and went to my drawers and picked out my outfit. It was a Black and gray 'Three Days Grace ROCKS!' shirt my gray ripped skinny jeans and my 3 year old skater shoes. While I was picking my outfit out Jesus and I talked casually as if nothing happened last night. I walked to Mariana's room through the bathroom. "Hey, Hibee!" Mariana said. "Hey." I started to change. I put my shirt on when Mariana nearly screamed "You like Three Days Grace?" "Yea I love them. I love Three Days Grace, My Chemical Romance, Thousand Foot Kruches, and Nine Lashes. I like other bands to but these are my favorites." I said like it was nothing. We talked about her Quinceanera and about the type of dress I should wear I started to leave to go back to my room after I pulled my hair up into a pony tail and combed my bangs to the side with my fingers . I walked into my room to grab my phone. Jesus grabbed his skateboard and I grabbed both my bags. We made in down stairs and only two seats were left. We sat down and started eating. Everybody except Stef, Lena and smiled at us deviously. I noticed I turned and tapped Jesus. He turned to me with a mouthful of cereal. I pointed to Callie and Jude who where now whispering. He looked back at me and shrugged. Callie then got up and went over to Mariana. She was whispering something about Jesus and I. Callie and Mariana then pulled out their phones and Callie showed her something and Mariana was typing on her phone. Brandon came down with his bag and Callie sat back down. "Hey will you and Jesus take Callie and Hibiscus to pick their dresses out?" Stef asked. "Sure." They said together "Can I go, you can't trust boys to pick out something for girls they will come home with dresses that are suffocating them and that are 10 sizes too small." Mariana asked. "Sure." Lena said. Brandon looked a little mad. "Hey you ok Brandon, you look mad." Callie asked. "Huh? Oh Yea. I'm fine." He said. "Oh hey Brandon has Talya picked out her dress for tomorrow?" Stef asked. "Yeah Talya won't be coming." He said angrily. "I'm sorry B, may I ask why?" Stef asked worried. "She's doing stupid things. Like cheating on me and texting 'I Love you Joshy to me', making fun of Callie and texting it the wrong person and reading Callie's journal." He said glaring at the counter top. The first thought that popped into my mind was; Liam! I looked up to where Callie was and saw tears. The ride to school was silent. I got out of the car before it was even stopped because I saw Talya. I ran up and grabbed handful of her by her hair and snatched her to the ground. I got down to my knees and punched her multiple times breaking her nose and busting her lip. I busted my knuckles open so they bleed too. Everybody around us was shocked. "Leave my family alone, my whole family! That means Callie, Brandon, Jude, _everybody!_" I growled with a punch for every word then left to class. I was walking to S.S. when everybody but the moms caught up to me. "Hibiscus!" They called. I turned around to come face to face with a worried Jesus. He looked at me for a little bit then pulled me into hug. I stood there for a little bit but then started to hug him back. Everybody soon joined and Jude squeezed himself between me and Jesus to hug me. Mariana looked at my knuckles "Hey Jesus why don't you take Hibee to get her hand wrapped." She said letting out a small smile. We all broke apart "Ok." He said grabbing my other hand. "Wait!" Mariana pulled him back and whispered in his ear. "Kay." He smiled. I looked at her and she winked at me, 'Oh boy, I have a bad feeling about this.' (Jesus's Pov)

"Wait!" Mariana pulled me back. "Ask her about her favorite band, I heard she likes My Chemical Romance and Three Days Grace." She whispered. "Kay." I smiled I grabbed Hibee's other hand and pulled her towards the Nurses office to wrap her hand. The nurse handed me some gauze and sent me to the bench. I started to wrap her hand and decided to ask now but before I do she starts to hum 'Anonymous' by Three days grace. I started to hum with her. She looked up but didn't stop. We got to 'but I still keep holding on and on' when she started to sing softly yet strong so I sang with her.

_Italic- Hibee_

Underline- Jesus

**Bold- both**

_I get by in a world with no conscience,  
by shouting it out and being anonymous!_

**And the problem is you're just like me!**

**We get by in world with no conscience,**

**By shouting it out and being anonymous!**

Hello, hello, hello.

She looked at me.

In my mind worlds collide  
Something inside me is gone  
Still I keep going on  
In my mind oceans divide  
I don't know where I belong  
But still I keep holding on and on

I get by in a world with no conscience,  
by shouting it out and being anonymous!

_And the problem is you're just like me!_

**We get by in a world with no conscience  
by shouting it out and being anonymous!**

She had a really soft yet strong voice.

Anonymous!  
_(Hello, hello, hello, hello)_  
Is there anybody out there?  
_(Hello, hello, hello, hello)_

**I get by in a world with no conscience  
I try and I try but I am anonymous!  
And the problem is you're just like me  
**_just like me!_

**I get by in a world with no conscience  
by shouting it out and being anonymous  
and the problem is you're just like me**_ (just like me) __  
_**We get by in a world with no conscience  
By shouting it out and being anonymous**

_(Hello, hello, hello)  
_We feel so anonymous!  
_(Hello, hello, hello_)  
We feel so anonymous!  
_(Hello, hello, hello)_

We finished the song looking at each other. I finally found my voice "Y-you're a nice singer." I said softly. "T-thanks, I don't really do that." She said looking away and blushing. "Why?" I asked trying to look at her face. "Well most of my foster parents told me I made people's ears bleed when I sang, and plus the chorus teacher looks at me with disgust when I sing. So I just sit in the back of the room and hum to the songs and draw." She said sadly. I looked at her sadly and saw a small tear escape her eye. I tuned her head to face me softly "Hey don't listen to them you're a great singer." I said sweetly. "Plus that really mean for a teacher to do." I laughed making her laugh too. She looked down causing her bangs to fall into her face more. I lifter her chin lightly making her look back at me. I moved her bangs to the side a little and let my hand linger on her face for little bit. The gauze fell bringing me back to earth. I bent over to pick it up. I sat back up "We should get to class." I said looking at her. She nodded hesitantly. She looked sad too. I was about to ask what was when the Nurse yelled "Hey are you done?" and not too nice. We got up and I handed her the gauze and went to class.

**(Mariana's pov)**

I explained the plan J+H to everybody when Jesus left with Hibiscus. We all went our separated way I Texted Sierra; the number Callie gave me earlier.

_Hi, my name is Mariana and I know Callie and Hibiscus and I need your help. Go to Princess Boutique and pick out a nice dress, for my Quinceanera._ _I will be there and will pay for your dress._

I sent it to the Sierra and started to walk to class. I sat down in my seat when my phone vibrated.

**Sierra~**

**Ok are Hibee and Cal ok? Any specific color? **

_Yea Hibee and Callie are ok it has to do with Hibee's love life and Callie 's in on this too and no just not bright pink that my dress._

**Sierra~**

**K :) who does she like and does he like her back?**

_My brother and yes_

We texted for the rest of class, until I had to go to Math. I said bye and I would see her later today.

**Time skip: After school **

We drove home and dropped our stuff off and Brandon, Hibee, Jesus and I got back into the car. I sat in the front and Jesus, Hibee and Callie sat in the back. Jesus and Hibee were talking about the design she wants on her skateboard, some new drawings and the new songs coming out by their favorite bands. I leaned over and asked Brandon "Callie told you the plan right?" "Yes and her name is Sierra right?" he whispered back. "Yeah." The rest of the car ride was silent except the sound of Jesus asking Hibee to do something and Hibee typing on her laptop. "How about 'we all fall apart'." She said clicking on something. Then some music started to play. The beat seemed soft and nice. Then Hibee started to sing

_The worlds on fire but we're all smiling  
Though it's all our fault  
But life is short so we resort to laughing through it all_

It's the battle within the good and the sin  
With both sides standing strong  
It's the permanent scars  
How broken we are  
It's the things that hurt us all

But isn't it beautiful  
The way we fall apart  
It's magical and tragic all the ways we break our hearts

So unpredictable  
We're comfortably miserable  
We think we're invincible  
Completely unbreakable  
And maybe we are  
Isn't it beautiful  
The way we all fall apart

You're a liar but I'm a coward so I can't throw a stone  
We're so imperfect but so worth it because we're not alone

It's the wars that we wage, the lives that we take  
For better or for worse

It's the lion we cage, the love and the rage  
That keeps us wanting more

But isn't it beautiful  
The way we fall apart  
It's magical and tragic all the ways we break our hearts

So unpredictable  
We're comfortably miserable  
We think we're invincible  
Completely unbreakable  
And maybe we are  
But isn't it beautiful  
The way we all fall apart

The world is dark but all it takes  
your love to spark  
To set my heart on fire once again

But isn't it beautiful  
The way we fall apart  
Isn't it beautiful  
oh, isn't it wonderful  
The way we fall apart  
It's magical and tragic all the ways we break our hearts

So unpredictable  
We're comfortably miserable  
We think we're invincible  
Completely unbreakable  
And maybe we are  
But isn't it beautiful  
The way we all fall apart

Isn't it beautiful  
The way we fall apart

She finished and Jesus hugged her tightly causing her to blush a little, but I acted like I didn't notice. "Hibee that was amazing! You have such a lovely voice!" I squealed. "Thanks." She said quietly. "See you do have an amazing voice." Jesus said with his arm still around her. She put her laptop up and we got out of the car. Jesus and Hibee we talking happily and I smiled "How can they be this dense?" I asked Brandon and Callie. They just smiled and shrugged. We walked into the boutique and I saw a girl looking at a blue gown with a wide smile but she looked at the price tag and her smile faded. I had a feeling that was Sierra. I walked over "Hi are you Sierra?" I asked looking at her. She looked up and smiled "Yep you're Mariana right?" she responded sweetly. "Yep! This is a really cute dress do you wanna wear this to my party?" I asked looking at the dress. "Yeah but its $222. I couldn't afford this." She exclaimed. "I told it got-Sierra!" Someone screamed cutting me off and pushing me aside. "Hey Hibee!" Sierra hugged her tightly. "What are you doing here?" Hibee asked her. "Malachi and I just finished our date and my foster dad isn't here yet so I decided to look around." She said calmly. "You guys know each other?" I asked trying to sound like I didn't know. "Yeah we're best friends and met 7 years ago when she was 6. We were transferred to the same foster home. We were doing dishes together and started talking and then I helped her get her current boyfriend, Malachi. So we have been friends ever since even if we were states apart." Hibee smiled hugging Sierra. "Oh yeah guess what, I was switched again and I am going to go to Anchor Beach!" Sierra smiled. "Awesome that's where I go!" "I know Callie told me!" "You might be in my class!" Hibee jumped up and down. By now Jesus, Callie and Brandon came over. Callie hugged Sierra. "Wait you said you two might be in the same classes she couldn't she's should be in 10th grade." I asked confused. "I skipped a grade." Sierra smiled. "Hey Sierra why don't you came to my Quinceanera." I said looking at her. Hibee looked at her with puppy dog eyes and Sierra thought for a minute "Sure why not." "Great you can wear this." I said pointing at the blue gown she was looking at. "Aw that's cute! Here!" Hibee exclaimed digging into her back pocket and pulled out a wad of money. Brandon and I looked at her shocked. "Where did that come from?!" Brandon asked astonished. "I have a job at Quick Karate. I teach the little kids and get paid $25 per kid and there are 20 kids so I get…" she thought for a minute. "$500." She said like it was no big deal. "Yea she's trying to save up for a custom skateboard." Jesus said. "She told me at lunch." He said answering our questioning stare. "Ok well you and I can help them look for their dresses." I said happily. "Ok we can team up and pick two dresses for you two each." I said. "I'll go with Jesus!" Sierra said quickly. "Why?" Hibee said with a little jealousy laced in her tone. "'Cuz he's cute." Sierra said bluntly obviously trying to get something. "So you have a boyfriend." Hibee said getting more jealous. "I said he was cute not 'Hey lets go make out', Jeeze." Sierra said pulling Jesus away. I'm pretty sure I hear a growl from Hibiscus as she grabbed Callie and went to a different section to look for dresses.

**(Hibiscus's pov)**

I growled when Sierra pulled Jesus off in the other direction. I don't know why though. I pulled Callie towards some dresses and I could feel Callie's stare but I just ignored it and picked out a really cute light green dress and light blue dress. Callie picked out a Red dress with lace flowers and a pink dress that looked the same. We all met at the dressing rooms Callie and I went first they said no to the ones we picked we then went to Brandon's and Mariana's choices. Callie picked a pink ball gown that was Brandon's choice. I then went to Jesus's and Sierra's choices. I was about to try on a gray gown when Sierra stopped me and showed me a purple and black gown. I loved it. "It was Jesus's idea. He thought it would look really good on you." Sierra said sweetly looking at Jesus. I went into the changing booth. I put it on and I couldn't reach the zipper. "Um I can't reach the zipper." I said a little embarrassed. I heard mumbling then Jesus was shoved in the booth into me. I was pushed into the wall and he had his hands on either side on my face. We blushed at the closeness. I then was brought back to reality when the front of my dress was falling to reveal my cleavage I grabbed it just in time but Jesus looked down then back up while blushing bright pink. I giggled at his reaction. We then stood up right and I turned around. He zipped my zipper up and he walked out. I fixed it right and then left the booth. Brandon and Callie smiled. Sierra gave me thumbs up. "Omg! You look great!" Mariana screamed happily. "What you think Jesus?" she asked looking at him expectantly. He looked as if he forgot how to speak. "Beautiful." He said. "I mean it looks great, but the giant bow on the back isn't you." He said finding his tongue. "I know right but I'll fix that tonight." I smiled grabbing the bow. "Come on go get changed and then we'll go get extras." Mariana said pushing me back into the booth. Mariana took Callie, Sierra and I took get highlights to match our dresses. We then went get our shoes. We separated and I looked until I found some black Wedges. I went to go meet up with everybody else. Sierra picked out blue heels that strap around the ankle. Callie picked out silver heels just like those. We left the store with our stuff but I dropped my shoes and ran to the store next to it. It was filled with stuffed animals but I saw a big fluffy tiger that was bigger than me! I ran straight towards it and grabbed it. I looked at it with childish eyes. The rest of the gang joined me. I turned around and thrusted him out into their faces and started bouncing like a child that was that ate three pounds of cotton candy. "You like him?" Jesus asked smiling. I nodded happily. "Well we have to go sorry." Callie said pulling him out of my hands. They started to leave but I just dropped to the floor and pouted. Callie picked me up and I started to scream. We left with me screaming at the top of my lungs. She sat me down outside the store and tried to make me feel better but I just pouted more. I saw Jesus go back into the store but I didn't think much of it. Callie was still trying to get me to say something when Jesus came back out "Hey *"My tiger!" I screamed hugging the tiger and Jesus. "Now we can leave. Thank you Jesus." I said happily. "Welcome." He smiled. We were in the car with Sierra because she called her foster dad and asked if she could stay the night with me so she could get ready for the party with me tomorrow but she had to sit in the 3rd row with Callie. We got home and I skipped happily inside. Stef looked at me weirdly and then to Brandon. "It was his fault." he said pointing at Jesus who was trying to creep up the stairs. "No it wasn't, he just bought it for her. Mariana picked the shoe store next to it so it was basically her fault." Sierra said causing Lena and Stef to look at her. "Oh I'm sorry, my name is Sierra. I'm Hibiscus's best friend. I met Mariana at the boutique and she invited me to her Quinceanera." Sierra said politely. "Well welcome my name is Lena and this is Stef." Lena said coming over to greet her. "Ok you can put your dresses in my room." Lena said. "Oh I need to get rid of this bow." I said handing my tiger to Jesus and pulling the dress out. "Ok I can get that off." Lena started. "Oh no I got it." I said. "You can't just rip it off." Lena said. "I know I got it." I said putting it back it into the bag and grabbing my tiger. I then ran upstairs to work on my dress.

**(Time skip) 1 hour**

"I is done!"**(AN: you read that right.)** I yelled coming down the stairs. "It's cute. This is the bow huh?" Lena asked grabbing the bottom. "Wow you did great!" Stef said looking astonished. "When she was little she wanted to make, and put together cars and our dad fully supported the idea. They started to put together 1995 Chevy Full size Blazer a little bit ago, but while they were doing so one day she dropped the hood on herself and it ripped the shirt Dad let her borrow and she had big gash on her stomach. She burst into tears but it wasn't about her side it was about the shirt. It was her favorite. So after we patched up the cut she was still crying so mom took her to her room and showed her how to sew it up. So every time she ripped something she would sew it up. Later on dad bought her a cool sewing kit and machine and mom taught her how to make designs. So after that they would spend all day working on the truck and if the shirt ripped she left it until the end of that week. That shirt is the main thing that follows us from house to house." Callie said walking around to hug me. In fact she still wears it whenever she goes to work on the cars." Jude added and then he covered his mouth as he realized what he did. "Wait you still go and work on your truck?" Lena Shocked. "Well no other cars too. I buy old wrecked Cars mainly Cadillac and Chevy but any not mustangs though and I go every day I'm free." I said. "Do you ever have anyone to watch you?" Lena asked motherly which caused me to smile. "No but I assure that I know what I am doing and if I don't I walk down to the auto parts store down the road." I said trying to convince her I will be okay. "I'll take you guys Sunday if you want!" I quickly added. Lena then looked at Stef. "Well we can see all she does and see if she actually know what she doing." Stef said. "Ok we'll go. Any one wanna come with?" Lena asked looking at the rest of the family. "I let you guys pick a car if you want." I offered. "Ok I'll go only because I want to see what you got." Jesus said. Then everybody else agreed well Callie and Jude were coming anyway. I smiled brightly. "OK enough Car talk. Let's eat!" Stef said sitting down I went and put the dress in Stef and Lena's room. After dinner we all watched Hansel and Gretel witch hunters. I was holding my tiger and was leaning on Jesus. Jesus started playing with my hair so I just snuggled into him and started to doze off.

**(Jesus's pov)**

Mariana woke me up and I saw everybody but my moms smirking at me. Mariana pointed beside me I looked down to see Hibee snuggling into my side. I smiled and blushed then I remembered today was the party. I was about to wake her up when "Omg! Hibee giant spiders on crawling on you!" Mariana screamed. I was about to ask her why she screamed that when arms and legs were flailing everywhere while she was screaming constantly. She hit me one good hard time in where the sun doesn't shine. I fell on the floor in pain. "What? What happened." My mom's came running down the stairs to see me on the floor holding myself, Mariana dying of laughter and Hibee flailing her limbs everywhere. "We woke Jesus up to get ready and were trying to wake Hibiscus up, so Mariana yelled that giant spiders were on her and she woke up screaming and started to swing her body parts around and in the process she hit Jesus in his jewels while Mariana was dying of laughter on the floor." Sierra explained bluntly. Both my moms just went back upstairs. I finally stood up still having pain down there but I was able to walk kinda. I sat back down on the couch and wrapped my arms around Hibee pulling her into my chest to stop her limbs from hitting me again. "Hibee. Hibee! Stop! Mariana only said that to scare you." I yelled over her screams. She stopped moving all except the shaking of her body. I then heard sobs. I pulled her in tighter. Mariana then got off the floor looking guilty "I'm sorry Hibee I didn't think you were that scared of them. I just thought you would scream and wake up." she said crouching in front of us. Hibiscus pulled away from me "It's okay. At least you didn't scream clowns." She said looking away. "Wait your scared of clowns?" Brandon asked. "Well yeah one, I watched the movie 'It' and other clown horror movies. Two we went to a fair with one of our Foster families and I saw a clown. The mother drug me over to him. She told him I wanted a balloon animal. So he started to make one but as he was blowing it up it flew out of his hand and landed between my 'balloons' and I was wearing a tank top. I was scared I didn't even notice it there until he was reaching to grab it. I grabbed his arm, flipped him over and ran. So yeah I'm scared of clowns." Hibee said still not looking at us. I put my arm around her "Well you're not scared of me are you?" I asked fake pouting. "Yep definitely." She smirked. "Oh really?" I started to tickle her. Callie cleared her throat "We need to get dressed." "Okay let's go get our outfits." Mariana said all happy like. "I'm too tired to walk all the way up there." Hibee pouted. "Jesus will you puhweez carry me up to Mariana's room?" she said with those big brown puppy dog eyes. "Okay." I agreed. "Yay!" she cheered I stood up and turned around so she could get on my back. "Mush!" she yelled. "Tell me to 'Mush' again I will drop you on your ass." I said as she placed her head on my shoulder. "Meanie" she pouted. I followed everybody upstairs and went to grab my tux and Hibee's dress and then went to my room to change. She went to the other side of the room to change and I stayed over here. Out of complete curiosity I snuck a glance at her across the room. It was supposed to be a quick glance but soon enough I was checking her out. My eyes followed her body. I looked from her first curves to her flat tummy then to her other curves and then back up. But I was brought out of my sightseeing time with a pillow to my face. "Perv why were you looking at me?!" She screamed covering her chest with her arms in embarrassment. I was about to apologize when she ran to our bathroom and into Mariana's room. I thought about going to apologize but that might be worse. I just went to Brandon's room so he could tie my tie but he wasn't there. 'Probably down stairs' I thought I was about to go down stairs when I saw Jude sitting on the stairs. He looked like he was thinking hard." Hey bud, whatcha thinking about?" I asked bringing him out of his thoughts. "Oh nothing. What happened in there? I heard Hibee yell and then you came out here." He asked turning around. I thought about what happened in there and started to blush madly. "Umm n-nothing." I said standing up and going down the stairs to find Brandon. I made it down stairs and ran into my mom (Stef) "Need Help?" She asked pointing to my tie. I nodded slightly. She finished tying my tie "Ok now go get Jude and the girls." Mom said ushering me up the stairs. I saw Jude first and told him to go down stairs. I knocked on Mariana's door "Come on Mom said let's go." I yelled. Mariana swung the door open and looked at me and then slapped me. Hibee ran up to me "Oh my god! Are you ok? Mariana why did you do that?" She said caressing my face. "Well you said he was looking at you in the room and you didn't like it." She started. "No I said it made me feel…awkward not that I didn't like it." Hibee clarified. "So you liked it?" I asked smirking. She blushed then glared at me "I will punch you so hard your great grandkids will feel it like it happened five minutes ago." She growled. For a minute there I was actually scared but… "And I'll dress up as a spider clown every day." I threatened back. "And then I will break your skateboard in half and make you eat it." We continued this until my mom came upstairs as said something about cutting things off to save the future generation. "Whoa whoa, we will not be cutting anything off even if it is to save our next generation… well maybe." She smiled (Stef) "MOM!" I yelled. "Oh hush. Let's go!" she said waving her hand. Mariana and Callie walked in front of me and Hibee. "Hibee I am really sorry I looked at you." She looked at me a little hurt. "I mean I liked what I saw, I really liked what I saw but it made you uncomfortable so I shouldn't have looked at you." Now she was blushing out of her mind. "Let's go before your mom comes up again." She pulled me down the stairs. "Ok can you take these out to the car and then get in." My mom (L) said as she handed us boxes and almost shoved us out the door. We put the boxes in the trunk and got in. on the way there I saw Hibee squirming around and looking a little uncomfortable. "Hey you ok?" I asked looking at her a little concerned. She looked at me "Huh? Oh yea I'm fine." "Yea right what's wrong?" I asked looking at her wanting to know. "N-nothing." She stuttered quietly. "I'll tickle you." I pushed, "Please, please don't." She said breathing slowly. I looked at her then I figured it out. "You have that disorder where you are afraid of small spaces; it's um uh clauster-somthin'." I whispered thinking quietly. "Claustrophobic. Yes I am claustrophobic, I am normally ok but this dress is making a whole lot worse." She mumbled quietly. "Well we are almost there..." I whispered kicking my mom's seat a little. She glared at me through the review mirror so I gave her a look that said "Hurry Up!" she took a little shortcut. We stopped the car and Hibee practically shoved sierra out of the car. I laughed and got out. "I am not getting back in there with all of you." She said breathing heavily. "Why what's wrong?" My mom (L) asked feeling her forehead. "She's claustrophobic and the dresses everybody's wearing- well the girls but the dresses are making it seem like the car was very small to her."Callie said walking towards the building with Brandon. "Hey sierra is Malachi coming?" Hibee asked. "Yeah he texted me that he was already here." Sierra said putting her phone in her purse. "Well let's go."

**Time skip (Hibee's pov)**

We finally finished the traditional dances and I could sit down. I danced with Jesus and it was kinda fun. I looked at my best friend dancing with her boyfriend of seven years and then to Callie with Brandon, Mariana with a cute guy, the moms were dancing together, heck even Jude has someone to dance with. "Hey you wanna dance?" Someone behind me asked. I turned to see Jesus holding his hand out. I smiled and gladly accepted. We dance for a while we talked and laughed. We were so in our own world we didn't know we were being watched.

**(Lena's pov)**

"I bet you $50 that they get together before Brandon and Callie." Mariana said quietly to Stef and I. "Yeah right. You're on. Lena which side are you on, Brallie or Hibus?" Stef asked. I looked at Brandon and Callie; they were dancing slowly with her looking down at her feet and laughing every time she messed up. I then looked at Jesus and Hibiscus; they were dancing slowly with her head on his chest with her eyes closed. "Hibus." I said softly. "I vote for Brallie - if I may." Sierra's date, Malachi said walking hand-in-hand with her. "Really I am voting for Hibus." Sierra said looking very confident. Malachi chuckled lightly and hugged her from behind. "You two are really cute together." I said sweetly. "Thank you."Sierra said blushing a little. Why don't we wrap this up?" I said walking to get the finale ready.

**Time skip- home **

"Ok when do you want to head over to your... hangout?" I asked as we all were watching TV. "We can leave whenever you guys want. I don't really care." Hibiscus said yawning. We watched TV for a little bit longer until everybody was asleep. We turned off the TV and covered them all up. Callie was laying on Brandon's lap, Hibiscus was in between Jesus's legs and snuggling Miki, the tiger he got her and Mariana was snuggling Jude.

**I am ****SO**** sorry for the late update I got a little carried away and I typed**** 6,604**** words**** (YAY!)And so this happened. I am really sorry I will make the next chapter quickly. Oh check out their outfits for the story the links are on my profile.  
**


End file.
